


Louie's Lazy Day

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angelic Ducks, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Ottoman Empire Chaos, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Hello, the name's Louie Duck! And today, I plan on having the laziest day ever! No one is ever going to move me from this couch! Challenge accepted!
Relationships: Louie Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Louie's Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little one-shot I have done! I do love that lovable lazy green triplet a lot, after all!

Phew! Today is finally Lazy Sunday! It's about time that I, Louie Duck, get some extra rest. I will make this my laziest day ever! *plops down on the couch and sighs contently* Isn't life grand? *turns on the TV* Time to watch Ottoman Empire!

Dewey: YAPPERDOODLES!

GAH! *glares at Dewey* What are you doing, dear Dewford?

Dewey: I was wondering if you would like to go on an adventure with me. Today, I'm planning to go to the park. Wanna come?

*sighs* Of course you're going to say that. It's always gotta be you and those adventures, huh? Well, sorry to say, but I'm going to decline that offer. I plan on making this my laziest day ever. Now, if you excuse me, the episode of Ottoman Empire is about to start and I plan on watching it.

Dewey: ...Okay then. Your loss. I'm going to find Webby now. *runs out of the room*

Phew! It seems like my goal will be easier than I thought... Ooh, the show is starting!

_Today on Ottoman Empire, we have an ottoman that has fabrics, which are very torn. The reason it's like this is because a married couple kicks their ottoman as a stress reliever and that pretty much worsens the ottoman's condition. Sounds like interesting drama to us! Now, what do you want your ottoman to be like, you two lovebirds?_

_Man: We just want our ottoman to get fixed, that's all._

_Woman: Yeah! STUPID OTTOMAN! *kicks it repeatedly*_

_Man: I KNOW, RIGHT?! LET ME JOIN IN! *kicks it repeatedly too*_

_Wow. This show may have a boring concept, but it sure has lots of interesting drama!_

Haha! Couldn't said it better myself, Ottoman Empire! *laughs*

Huey: *walks into the room* Hey, Louie. What's up- *looks at the TV* Uhhh... What's going on in that show?

Drama. Lots and lots of drama. And kicking too.

Huey: Okay then... Anyways, wanna help make a campfire so I can earn the teamwork badge?

No thanks. I'm not a badge-earning guy. And besides, I'm busy watching my favorite show here.

Huey: Whatever. It's your funeral. *leaves*

*sighs* Oh well. Back to the show.

_So they want the ottoman to get fixed, but they seem to be in a real argumentative mood. Is there something going on between them? We'll find out while we fix the ottoman! So ma'am, what's going on in your life?_

_Woman: It's that ottoman... I hate how broken it is! It's making me want to argue so much!_

_...You gotta be kidding me. Anyways, let's start fixing it!_

*laughs* This keeps getting better and better!

Scrooge: *walks inside the room with Donald and looks at Louie* Louie? What are you doing sitting here when you could work out and make a possible fortune like me?

*sighs again* I should have seen this coming. *looks at Scrooge* But Uncle Scrooge, you know who I am. A lazy guy. How could you expect me to do hard work?

Donald: Louie! You better listen to your great-uncle or else, BWAKBWAKBWAKBWAK-

Scrooge: *puts hand on Donald's shoulder* Please calm down, my dear nephew. I have a feeling that he's gonna spend his "Lazy Sunday" here... Let's go.

Donald: *sighs* Fine... *walks out with Scrooge*

Hoo boy... I wonder what the rest of the episode has to offer...

_Sir, is there anything going on in your personal life?_

_Man: Well, yeah... I feel like my life is going to be over because lots of conflict have been happening...ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BROKEN OTTOMAN!_

_Oh geez, something tells me that we gotta fix this ottoman ASAP._

Huh... I'm starting to get the eerie sense of familiarity from this plot...but I can't put my finger on it.

Webby: *pops up from behind the couch* Hey, Louie!

GAH! Oh, you're scaring me too? Something tells me that you and Dewey will make a great couple...

Webby: *blushes a little* Heh... Anyways, wanna go look at McDuck history together?

Well... I don't really feel like it. I just want to stay on the couch and watch TV.

Webby: *starts to frown* Oh... Are you sure about that?

...

**Yes.**

Webby: *sighs sadly* Okay then... I'm gonna go find Dewey now... *walks out of the room*

*frowns* I suddenly feel bad now... Let's see if the ending of this Ottoman Empire episode will take my mind off it...

_Ta-da! The ottoman is finally fixed! How do you guys feel now?_

_Man: Oh my gosh! Our lives are back to normal now! Yay!_

_Woman: Yeah! Our relationship is back to normal now! *hugs the man*_

_Well, that was a strange and ridiculous episode. Anyways, tune in next week for the new episode of Ottoman Empire!_

*turns off the TV* As crazy as the plot is, I think I just learned my lesson. Don't let little stuff get in the way of important stuff in life.

...

*sighs* What have I done? I turned away other people's offers to spend time with me and I treated "Lazy Sunday" like it's the most important thing ever. Boy, I messed up really badly... *puts hands into face and starts to cry*

Lena: *walks into the room* Hey, greenie. I was wondering if you would like to go to the park-

*tearfully* I'M SO SORRY! *hugs Lena while sobbing*

Lena: *looks surprised at the sudden hug and slowly hugs back* Umm... Are you okay?

*sniffles* Can I explain while walking to the park?

Lena: *nods* Sure, why not? *holds Louie's hand*

*blushes a little while in tears and walks outside with Lena* So, everyone has been asking me to do an activity with them. They really wanted to spend time with me and yet, I keep on declining, all because of stupid "Lazy Sunday." And now I feel super bad about this now...

Lena: *looks concerned* Oh... *hugs him again in a more genuine way* Well, I really hope that you'll feel better. Also, there's a chance that you could fix this up.

*looks at her hopefully* R-really?

Lena: *smiles while nodding* Yep. Follow me. *runs to the park while still holding hands with Louie*

Whoa! Okay. *runs with Lena while starting to smile*

**A few minutes later...**

Lena: *stops near the park* Phew! We're here now!

*stops too* Wowie. So what now?

Lena: *puts hands on Louie's eyes* Close your eyes and no peeking.

Why?

Lena: You'll see... *leads Louie to the center area of the park*

Okay then. *gets led to the center area of the park*

**One minute later...**

Lena: *uncovers Louie's eyes* You can look now.

*opens eyes and gasps* Oh my gosh...

Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Webby: SURPRISE!

Lena: *smiles* Happy birthday, green bean.

Wow... So you guys were trying to lead me to a surprise party this whole time?

Huey: Pretty much.

Wowie... I really don't deserve any of this... I'm so sorry for declining your offers...

Dewey: It's alright. You're here now and that's the important thing. Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! *looks very excited*

Scrooge: You said it, lad!

Webby: *hugs Dewey while smiling* You can say that again!

Donald: *happy quacking*

**Several minutes of fun later...**

Louie: *sits on one of the swings and sighs happily* This is the best surprise party ever!

Lena: *sits on the swing that is next to Louie* I know, right? This party is pretty fun...

Yapperdoodles. Anyways, what brings you here?

Lena: I just want to say that I hope you enjoyed this party so far and that you're a great person, no matter what.

*looks at her in wonder* You really think so?

Lena: *smiles* Yapperdoodles. *leans in and kisses Louie*

*looks very surprised while blushing very hard*

Lena: *stops kissing and blushes too* Happy birthday, Louie.

*still looks surprised* Wow... Thanks. Lena...

Lena: *giggles and grabs Louie's hand* Let's go back and enjoy the party, shall we?

Yes, let's. *walks back to the party area with Lena*

**THE END**


End file.
